worlddubfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Daniel Schlauch
Daniel Schlauch (Múnich; 28 de Diciembre de 1982) es un actor de voz alemán conocido por ser la voz oficial de Zac Efron y por su trabajo como Monkey·D·Luffy en la serie japonesa One Piece. Papeles: Películas: * Zac Efron en: **Patrick McCardle en Teenage Champion - Go for Gold! (2005) en 2009 **Troy Bolton en High School Musical - Tanz mit (2006) **Troy Bolton en High School Musical 2 - Singt alle oder keiner! (2007) **Troy Bolton en High School Musical 3 - Senior Year (2008) **Richard Samuels en''' Ich & Orson Welles''' (2008) **Joven Mike O'Donnell en 17 Again - Back to High School (2009) **Charlie St. Cloud en Wie durch ein Wunder-''Charlie St. Cloud'' (2010) **Paul en Happy New Year (2011) **Nat en Liberal Arts (2012) **Logan en The Lucky One - Für immer der Deine (2012) **Jack Jansen en The Paperboy (2012) **Dean Whipple en Um jeden Preis - At Any Price (2012) **Dr. Charles 'Jim' Carrico en Parkland (2013) **Teddy Sanders en Bad Neighbors (2014) **Jason en Für immer Single?-''That Awkward Moment'' (2014) **Cole en We Are Your Friends (2015) **Teddy Sanders en Bad Neighbors 2 (2016) **Jason Kelly en Dirty Grandpa (2016) **Dave Stangle en Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates (2016) *'1993': Adam Grant (Victor DiMattia) en''' Danielle Steel: Herzschlag für Herzschlag''' (Heartbeat) *'1994': Magnus (Freddie Findlay) en Verschwörung der Leckermäuler (A Feast at Midnight) *'1995': Benjamin (Brandon Obray) en Jumanji *'1996': Danny (Eric Acosta) en''' The Crow – Die Rache der Krähe''' *'1996: '''Alexei (Freddie Findlay) en '''Rasputin' *'1996: '''Joey Gordini (Matthew Cox) en '''Codename: Wolverine' *'1998': Josh Framm (Kevin Zegers) en''' Air Bud 2 – Golden Receiver''' *'1998: '''Jesse Robinson (Nick Deigman) en '''Haus der verlorenen Seelen '(Nightworld: Lost Souls) *'2000: '''Thomas Weiland (Kevin Zegers) en '''Time Share - Doppelpack im Ferienhaus' *'2001': Jeremiah Hart (Patrick John Flueger) en Plötzlich Prinzessin (The Princess Diaries) *'2002': Percy Weasley (Chris Rankin) en Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) *'2003': Osei (Taichi Saotome) en Zatoichi – Der blinde Samurai *'2003: '''Jack Taggart Jr. (Luke Edwards) en '''Jeepers Creepers 2' *'2003': Harry (Wai Choy) en Foolproof - Ausgetrickst *'2004': Ethan Dalloway (Lucas Grabeel) en Halloweentown III: Halloweentown Highschool ' *'2004: '''Percy Weasley (Chris Rankin) en '''Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban *''2005: Ernie (Jason Earles) en 'American Pie präsentiert: Die nächste Generation ' *'2006': Edward Wilson Jr (Eddie Redmayne) en '''Der gute Hirte' (The Good Shepherd) *'2006': Franz (Ian Brennan) en Save the Last Dance 2 *'2006: ' David Childers (Bailey Cave) en Facing the Giants *'2012': Ichiro Watanabe (Albert Kuo) en Shake It Up - Auf nach Japan ' *'2012: '''Robbie (Will Bowes) en '''House at the End of the Street *'2013: '''Steven' (Albert Kuo) en '''Evidence - Auf der Spur des Killers *'2013: ' Darren (Jeffrey Ballard) en The Marine 3: Homefront *'2014': Vincent Hightower (Brett Donowho) en''' BlackJacks''' *'2014': Guy (Matthew Beard) en The Riot Club *'2014: '''Corny (Jonathan Chesner) en '''Veronica Mars' *'2015': Adam (Devon Bostick) en Being Charlie - Zurück ins Leben 'Películas de animación:' *'2006': Chiaki Mamiya (Takuya Ishida) en Das Mädchen, das durch die Zeit sprang *'2007': Rafe (Kenji Nojima) en Pokémon 7 – Destiny Deoxys ' *'2010–2016: Monkey·D·Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka) en: '' **'One Piece - Der Film''' (2000) **'One Piece - Abenteuer auf der Spiralinsel!' (2001) **'One Piece - Jackos Tanz Festival' (2001) **'One Piece - Chopper auf der Insel der seltsamen Tiere' (2002) **'One Piece - Die Könige des Fußballs' (2002) **'One Piece - Das Dead End Rennen' (2003) **'One Piece - Der Fluch des heiligen Schwerts' (2004) **'One Piece - Baron Omatsuri und die geheimnisvolle Insel' (2005) **'One Piece - Schloss Karakuris Metall-Soldaten' (2006) **'One Piece - Abenteuer in Alabasta: Die Wüstenprinzessin' (2007) **'One Piece - Chopper und das Wunder der Winterkirschblüte' (2008) **'One Piece - Strong World' (2009) **'One Piece Z' (2012) **'One Piece: Episode of Nami' (2012) **'One Piece: Episode of Ruffy' (2012) **'One Piece: Episode of Merry' (2013) **'One Piece 3D2Y' (2014) **'One Piece: Abenteuer auf Nebulandia' (2015) **'One Piece: Episode of Sabo' (2015) **'One Piece Film: Gold' (2016) *Ryoga Hibiki / P-Chan (Koichi Yamadera) en Ranma ½ - Big Trouble in Nekonron, China. *Ryoga Hibiki/P-Chan (Koichi Yamadera) en Ranma ½ - Nihao My Concubine ''' *Kohaku (Akiko Yajima) en '''InuYasha - The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass 'Series de animación:' 'Anime:' *'1998': Sailor Moon: Hiroki (Hiroko Emori) *'2002': Ranma 1/2: Ryoga Hibiki (Koichi Yamadera) *'2003':' Inu Yasha': Kohaku (Akiko Yajima) *'2003: One Piece': Monkey·D·Ruffy (Mayumi Tanaka) *'2006:.hack//Legend of the Twilight': Shugo (Junko Minagawa) *'2006: Trinity Blood': Ion Fortuna (Junko Minagawa) *'2006: Gantz': Hajime Muroto (Mitsuaki Madono) *'2012: Inazuma Eleven': Bobby Shearer (Jun Konno) *'2012–2013: Pokemon': **''Maximilian'' (Miyu Irino) **''Sandro'' (Nobuo Tobita) 'Animación:' *'2004: Southpark': **''Kevin Stollen'' (Matt Stone) **''DogPoo Peruski'' (Trey Parker) *'2005: Danny Phantom' : Danny Phantom (David Kaufman) *'2005: What’s new Scooby Doo': Bobby Blather (Pamela Adlon) *'2006: Tauschrausch':Todd Bartholomew Daring-Fleem (Nancy Cartwright) *'2014: Ben 10: Omniverse': Chadzmuth (Rob Paulsen) *'''2014–: Rick and Morty: ''Squanchy (Tom Kenny) * Categoría:Doblaje de Alemania Categoría:Actores de Alemania Categoría:Actores de doblaje Categoría:Nacidos en 1982 Categoría:Voces de Zac Efron Categoría:Pokémon Categoría:Voces de Kenji Nojima